memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Tobin Dax
|altimage = trillEmblem.jpg}} Tobin Dax was a joined Trill in the 22nd century. Born Tobin Fendus, he was the second host of the Dax symbiont, becoming Tobin Dax. He was a skilled engineer, though shy and introverted. Biography Tobin was known to be an expert on sub-impulse thrusters and phase coil inverters. ( }}) In the mid-22nd century, Tobin Dax was recruited by the Cochrane Institute of Alpha Centauri to participate in the testing of a prototype transporter. ( ) In 2154, Tobin was at the launch of the ''Columbia'' NX-02 and had calibrated the warp coils. ( |Gods of Night}}) In 2155, Tobin was part of Earth's Warp Seven Stardrive Program alongside Skon and Pell Underhill. ( |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}}) In 2157, Dax, Underhill, and Skon were present at a failed test of countermeasures to the Romulan remote-hijack system. Dax and Underhill participated in a successful test later that day after Skon had been removed for being a security risk. ( |To Brave the Storm}}) Following the war Dax worked on several conceptual designs for what unified Starfleet vessels would look like. Dax felt that Earth's starship designs were the most logical for a fleet of exploration, and believed that even with the combined technologies of the Federation members the ships would look largely like United Earth Starfleet ships such as the , or the . In 2163, Dax requested a posting on the after he was asked to consult with the chief engineer following the installation of an upgraded warp core, one capable of sending the Intrepid-class up to warp 5.6. He was assigned as chief engineer after Alan Sheehan was forced to undertake a leave of absence for medical reasons. While on the Pioneer, Dax' joined nature was discovered by the ship's chief medical officer, Doctor Therese Liao. At the time the joined nature of the Trill was not widely known, and Liao respected Dax's wishes to keep that nature a secret. She did suggest to Dax that he confide in Captain Reed, which he eventually did. Reed also kept Dax's nature secret. ( ) In 2165, the Ware attacked the Pioneer, severely damaging her. His assistant chief engineer, Lieutenant Prentis Morrow, died in the encounter, which reminded Dax how dangerous space travel can be, and he decided to leave Pioneer. He visited his friends, Skon and T'Rama, on , who invited him to stay in their home as a guest, until he decided what he wanted to do next. While on Vulcan, Tobin met Iloja of Prim, the exiled Cardassian who was living on the planet at the time. During his stay, Tobin often visited debate houses with his friends, including Iloja and Phlox. He followed the events of the unfolding political situation following the claim that the Kir'Shara was a forgery created in the previous decade by then Captain Jonathan Archer and the United Earth Starfleet to overthrow the Vulcan High Command. He was also instrumental in preventing the destruction of Vulcan Space Central by discovering the sabotage of the docked 's warp engine. After the crisis was resolved, and having spent much time with Skon and T'Rama who just had their child, Sarek, he decided to build a family of his own. ( ) As an elderly man, Tobin participated in a plasma research project for a power facility. ( ) Personal life Although shy, Tobin enjoyed magic tricks. During the Earth-Romulan War, he demonstrated his abilities to Skon, who was not particularly impressed. ( ) However, Dax and Skon eventually became good friends. ( |To Brave the Storm}}, ) Tobin started a family sometime after 2165. His child Raifi was known to have put him "through hell." ( ; ) During his life, Tobin worked on a proof of Pierre de Fermat's theorem. ( ) Tobin was known to be the only host of Dax (up to and including Jadzia) to have attempted growing plants, although he was not always successful. ( ) Tobin was a vegetarian. ( ) According to Curzon, Tobin was never intoxicated in his life - until Curzon undertook the zhian'tara ritual and got Tobin drunk. ( ) In 2371, Miles O'Brien embodied Tobin during Jadzia's zhian'tara. He was pleased to learn Jadzia admired his work on Fermat's theorem. ( ) Appendices Appearances 2155 * |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}} 2156 * |To Brave the Storm}} 2159 * 2162-2163 * 2163-2164 * 2165 * 2371 * 2370s * External link * ' Hosts |before=Lela | after=Emony | years=Tobin}} Category:Trill Category:Joined Trill category:Scientists Category:Engineers Category:USS Pioneer (NCC-63) personnel Category:Starfleet chief engineers